clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enderby City International Airport
Enderby City International Airport is a major international airport serving Enderby City.The airport has three terminals, The North Terminal, The South Terminal, and the Central Terminal. The airport has three runways and also is a hub for SkyJet Airways and SkyJet Flyer. History As the city of Enderby City began to grow, the need for efficient travel to the city was wanted by the city. As the nearest international airport at the time was Polaris International Airport, the long 6 hour journey to the Polaris Airport by Car was getting tiring for many citizens of Enderby City. The city council, started a debate on the topic, setting aside two square miles of land in the downtown core.In 2009, the council agreed on the decision, setting aside three billion dollars in municipal money for the project. The National Airports Authority agreed,and started building the airport's grounds in 2009. The airport shipped in 1,345 men, who worked on the project. Runways, taxiways and aprons were built in six months, as well the terminal buildings. The airport was complete eighteen months ahead of schedule, due to the numner of materials, workers and speed that it was worked on. On July 27 2010, the airport opened it's doors to the public. SkyJet Airways then started a hub in the city, making traffic at the airport skyrocket. Destinations North Terminal Concourse A *'SkyJet Airways' , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep service resumes 29 July Shield Island, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington, Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville,Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City service starts 27 July Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence Concourse B *'SkyJet Airways':Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City, Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar,Danton, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern, service resumes 30 June, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan, Las Puffles Central Terminal *'Airlines of New North Etana':Wentley, Kanapa City *'Dorkair.co.dk':Googolplex *'Margate Antarctic Airlines':Margate City *'Air Pengolia': Ulaansnowtar *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan *'Aer Frysland':Frostborough *'UTA':New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City, Satellite City *Weddell Airways:Weddell City *Air Pengolia:Ulaansnowtar *Orbit Oceanic Airways:New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Neo Domino City *AirTerra: TerraMount City, Neo Domino City South Terminal *Orbit Antarctica:Iceland,New Happyface City, Club Penguin City-Amherty, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Frostize, Polaris, Snowville, Snellville, Ternville, Blizzardville,Gemini,Newton Town,Aquarius, Pengu Town *'Club Penguin AirFlights':Club Penguin City, South Pole City-Dellas *'Air Antarctic':Club Penguin City, South Pole City-Metro *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Snowville, Inland, Polaris, Penguille, Ternville, Sealville, Pengu Town, Glassyglow, Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin,Amery Island, Newton Town, GourdZoid, Aquarius, Shiverpool, East Bank City, Intake, New Happyface City, Iceland, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Inland, Polaris,Ternville, Penguville, Newton Town, Sealville, Pengu Town,Glassyglow, Iceland, East Bank City,Half Pipe, Outer Club Penguin, Aquarius, Mojave *'AmazingAir':Shiverpool, East Bank City *'TransAir':Shiverpool, Newton Town, Aquarius, *'SAIA':Club Penguin City-Amherty *'Air Ternville':Ternville Facilities The airport has three terminals, the North Terminal which is the SkyJet Airways exclusive terminal, the Central Terminal, also known as the International terminal, and the South Terminal, which operates only domestic and region flights. The airport has an inter-terminal AirportTram, which is a high-speed monorail, which operates between the three terminals, and the three parking garages. The airport also has a subway station located under the North Terminal. From there, you can take the AirportTram to whatever terminal you're going to, or just head to your plane. The North Terminal has a JetzLounge, and ten restraunts. The Central Terminal has airport lounges for all of the airlines there, except for Aer Frylsand, which doesn't exist ever since Freezeland became a Snoss Colony, as well as restrants serving all of the cuisines of the airline countries. The South Terminal has lounges for TransAir and SAIA and 5 restrants. Ground Transportation The airport has four types of ground transportation. It offers car rental from most of the USA's major car rental companies, as well as a bus route from the Central Bus Terminal downtown, and a subway station. The airport also has taxis, which aren't used very much. Category:Airports Category:Transportation